Taryn Terrell (TNA)
Taryn Terrell is a professional wrestler best known for competing in WWE '''and '''TNA, portraying a villainess in the latter promotion. Taryn Terrell debuted in TNA as a referee in 2012, before competing in the ring in 2013. She went on to capture the Knockouts Championship on November 19, 2014; defeating Gail Kim and Havok in a three-way match to win the title. Taryn became a villainess on April 24, 2015, during the Night of Knockouts edition of Impact Wrestling. Taryn defended her title against Awesome Kong in a No DQ Match; a stipulation Taryn made after the bell sounded. Taryn defeated Kong after Jade and Marti Bell (known as The Dollhouse) interfered, and after the match, Taryn revealed that Jade and Marti were her friends and established herself as the evil leader of The Dollhouse. A week later, the evil Taryn successfully defended the title against Brooke Tessmacher, with Marti and Jade's help. She would later feud with Gail Kim, with the feud seeing Taryn make suggestive statements to Gail's husband, Robert Irvine. Taryn defeated Gail inside Six Sides of Steel to retain her title, and then led The Dollhouse's attack on Gail, which resulted in Taryn breaking Gail's ring finger. On July 15, Taryn lost the Knockouts Championship to Brooke after Gail's interference. Weeks later, she was cornered by Gail and Velvet Sky backstage, leading to the duo injuring Taryn's right hand. Taryn got her revenge weeks later, as she sent Jade and Marti to attack Velvet during her title match against Brooke. Rebel also joined in on the attack, leading Taryn to announce that the evil Rebel is the newest member of The Dollhouse. Taryn announced her departure from TNA on January 4, 2016. At Destination X on August 17, 2017, Taryn returned to the renamed Global Force Wrestling and attacked longtime rival Gail Kim during her GFW Knockouts Championship match against Sienna, costing Gail the title and resuming Taryn's villainous role. Taryn later antagonized Allie backstage, leading to a tag team contest on September 7, where Taryn and Sienna defeated Gail and Allie. At Victory Road, Taryn teamed with Sienna and Taya Valkyrie in a victorious effort against Gail, Allie, and Rosemary. It was announced on the October 5 edition of Impact that Taryn would compete against Allie, Gail, and champion Sienna for the Knockouts Championship at Bound For Glory, and on the following week, Taryn ended up slapped by Gail after antagonizing the Hall of Famer once again. On the October 19 edition of Impact, it was announced that Taryn was pulled from Bound For Glory, and on the following day, Taryn parted ways with GFW, making the Knockouts Championship match a three way. Gallery Taryn Terrell Knockouts Champion.jpg|Taryn Terrell as Knockouts Champion The Dollhouse.jpg|Taryn as the leader of The Dollhouse 9dFJle4.gif TV6QD94.gif Fq0ie5I.gif 10922522_10153018593657065_8472081904204475218_n.jpg 10953400_10153042305652065_5871366100552993356_o.jpg Taryn in trouble.gif taryn-xplosion-gifs-001.gif tenor.gif eddoujb.gif 651aa19bd417a607d9bc4114c075fb6b.JPG Taryn devil.jpeg 405010_10151333285662065_1852220035_n.jpg 484508_10150756081187065_1274621518_n.jpg a02f6b9a7f03d840a09b7a9cb92c56d8.jpg 10671257_10153281124042065_5902628862034101861_n.jpg Taryn Terrell 2017.gif|Taryn returns to Impact and attacks Gail Kim 2dhe1e.gif 80f72a7aae856d6c1f2ac5ae5030402f703419bc_hq.gif 98awnmj.gif newclubimage-taryn-terrell-40733459-400-470.gif Sexy-taryn-terrell-40667844-400-489.gif tenortaryn.gif xm1uCty.gif Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Bully Category:Wrestling Heel Category:Bikini Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Opera Gloves Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Bra and Panties Category:Lingerie Category:Low Cut Top Category:Boots Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Thigh High Boots Category:High Heels Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bare-Handed Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Garter Belt Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Catfight